megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Wood Man (Mega Man: Fully Charged)
Wood Man is a character from the TV show Mega Man: Fully Charged. He first appears in the episode Enter the Wood Man. Appearance Wood Man is based on his counterpart from Mega Man 2. This version of Wood Man is slimmer than his bulky video game counterpart. Parts of his limbs are colored green and have glowing lights on them. His mouth is concealed and he has green eyebrows. He also has an arm cannon and has pieces of wood attached to his arms and legs, which slide up and down to turn him into a log. When in log form, he can still see by looking into a tiny hole near his face. Abilities Wood Man's abilities are comparable to those to Shadow Man from the classic games. Instead of having the Leaf Shield as his weapon, he is able to launch leaf-shaped shurikens from his arm cannon and can camouflage himself to become a log. When in log form, he can also attack by rolling at his enemies at high speed. Personality During his debut, he was in sleep mode and camouflaged as a tree. When he was reactivated, he thought the wars of the Hard Times were still going on, and presumed the army he served in to have been lost. He called Mega Man a deserter, due to him not having a rank visible. Wood Man is very alert and aware of his own surroundings, often feeling the need for stealth. Weaknesses Being made mostly of wood, Wood Man is naturally weak to fire (like how his video game counterpart is weak to Heat Man's Atomic Fire), which makes using fire-based weapons like Fire Man's schematics an ideal strategy against him. Wood Man is also an extreme environmentalist and will have a meltdown whenever he or someone else accidentally damages part of the environment (like when Wood Man accidentally hit a tree with many of his own shurikens), leaving him momentarily distracted. History During the wars of the Hard Age, Wood Man and Principal 100100 were close allies and fellow soldiers. Wood Man went MIA during the war, his fate being unknown until Aki Light, Rush, and Suna Light found him in a forest. Not knowing that the war was over, Wood Man tried to attack Suna, but Mega Man protects her and they fight, Wood Man believing that Mega Man is a traitor. The two have a difficult battle, but when they end in Silicon City, Wood Man is confused when he sees humans and robots living together, and Mega Man convinces him to stop attacking. Afterwards Wood Man reforms and becomes a historian for tourists that visit the forest. Gallery Mega Man Fully Charged Wood Man Concept A.png|Concept art Mega Man Fully Charged Wood Man Concept B.png|Concept art Mega Man Fully Charged Wood Man Concept C.png|Concept art MMFC Mega Man VS Wood Man.png|Mega Man vs. Wood Man MMFC Wood Man schematics sprite.png|Wood Man schematics Trivia *Wood Man was the first opponent in Mega Man: Fully Charged to be fully reformed at the end of the episode where he made his debut. *Two of Wood Man's early designs far more closely resembled his original counterpart. *In "Flower Power" is showed he don't have sense of smell being the only one don't feel the flower smell. *Wood Man's story is similar to that of real life war veteran Hiroo Onoda. Onoda was a Japanese soldier who fought in World War II. When the war ended, he refused to yield and stayed positioned in the Philippines for nearly three decades, even going so far as to fire at police who had insisted that he come down. Despite evidence to the contrary, he insisted that the war was still going on. He was finally relieved from duty by his former commander, who had since become a bookseller, and spent the rest of his life traveling back and forth from Japan to Brazil. *Wood Man's voice actor, Mark Oliver, was also the voice of FreezeMan.EXE in Mega Man NT Warrior . Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Males